


Growing up so fast

by Mergmolomal101



Category: 911 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Their child fluff fluff family fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mergmolomal101/pseuds/Mergmolomal101
Summary: Maddie and Chimney go to the park with their child :)
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Kudos: 2





	Growing up so fast

Maddie and Chimney were at the park with their child “What do you wanna go on?” Maddie asked “The Swings!” Little Lexi exclaimed “Okay let’s go” Maddie said while smiling and holding their hands. “Do you want me or daddy to push you on the swings?” Maddie asked “I wanna do it myself like a big girl!” She exclaimed “Okay, Do you know how to do it?” Chimney asked “Yeah!” Lexi exclaimed “Ready?” Maddie asked “Yeah!” Lexi said. Maddie pulled out her phone and starting taking out a video Lexi started pulling her feet off the sand. And starting swinging by herself, Chimney clapped “Nice Job!” He exclaimed “I’m not done yet” she said. They both laughed “She’s so cute” Maddie said “Yeah wait till she’s sixteen and slams the door in your face saying that you ruined her life” Chimney said. Maddie giggled under her breath. “True” she said. Lexi got off the swings “Nice Job” Maddie said and high fived her “Nice Job Lex” Chimney said “You did so good” he said. “I wanna go on the slide!” She exclaimed “Okay” Maddie said while following her to the park. Maddie stood near the playground “She’s growing up so fast” Chimney said “I know right” Maddie said while smiling and sighing.


End file.
